


Лакмусовый тест

by Saysly



Series: Индикаторы кислотности [1]
Category: CA:TWS - Fandom, Captain America, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, D/s themes, Dubious Consent, HYDRA Husbands, HYDRA PARTY FAVOR TRASH PARTY 2014, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Orgie, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Брок — боец и стратег. Он знает, чего хочет, и он не позволит ничему встать у него на пути. Тем более его дурацкой биологии.





	Лакмусовый тест

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [litmus test](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817686) by [belial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belial/pseuds/belial). 



У него сухо во рту.

Брок со стоном приходит в себя, морщась от разрывающей голову боли.  
— Блядь, — говорит он. — Что за нахуй.

— Слава яйцам, — бормочет кто-то справа. — Рамлоу, очнись нахрен.

Брок заставляет себя открыть глаза и оглядеть темную сырую камеру.  
— Доложить, — рычит он. — Кто здесь?

— Роллинз, Каллахан, Шарп.

Услышав голос Джека, он с облегчением выдыхает.  
— Я так понимаю, операция пошла не по плану.

— Можно и так сказать, — отзывается Джек. — Ты можешь двигаться?

Брок напрягает мышцы в руках и ногах, но он крепко привязан к полу.  
— Дерьмо.

— Ага. Ты хотя бы лежишь, — говорит Том. — Все лучше, чем быть прикованным к стене.

Брок бросает сердитый взгляд на младшего члена отряда, но без особой злости. Шарп хороший парень, сильный и умный, хотя и саркастичный говнюк при этом. Броку нравится его команда: Джек, его заместитель, обладает одинаковыми с ним самим тактическими знаниями; Том, их супер-подрывник и генератор сарказма; и Дэн Каллахан, тихий, смертельно опасный в ближнем бою солдат. Альфы до мозга костей, все они, лучшие из тех, кто есть в Гидре.

Точнее… Альфы кроме одного.

Дверь камеры с щелчком открывается, и они напрягаются. Вошедший с ног до головы одет в какой-то лабораторный костюм и несет в руке гигантский шприц.  
— Так, ну это совсем не выглядит опасным, — презрительно фыркает Брок, пытаясь высвободиться. — Какого хуя ты собрался делать с этой херней?

Ничего не говоря, человек подходит к Броку и засаживает ему иглу прямо в грудь. Брок воет. Его крик по силе спорит с тремя от бьющихся в оковах товарищей. Он слышит, как они безуспешно пытаются вырваться. Как только все содержимое шприца перетекает в него, человек поворачивается к двери и уходит. Металлическая дверь с грохотом закрывается за ним, оставляя их опять в полумраке.

— Какого хрена это было? — спрашивает Дэн. — Босс? Ты в порядке?

Брок все еще пытается восстановить дыхание; он не может ответить, потому что его сердце пытается взорваться в груди. Он слышит, что его парни сильнее бьются в оковах, гремя цепями и наручниками. Он чувствует запах крови Джека, пытающегося освободить руки.  
— Стойте, — наконец, выдыхает Брок. — Подождите.

Возня стихает.  
— Рамлоу? — тихо зовет его Джек. — Ты меня слышишь? Что это было?

— Не знаю. Меня тянет в сон, — против воли признается Брок. — Это не… я не…

— Брок!

Брок запрокидывает голову, когда наркотик бьет в полную силу. Он чувствует, как всё его тело начинает гореть, пот течет из пор как вода. Одежда и броня душат его, заставляя кожу зудеть, заставляя его вертеться в попытке избавиться от вещей, но он слишком крепко связан. Это хуже всего, что он когда-либо испытывал, хуже боли, огонь под кожей хуже любой пытки, которой его могли подвергнуть. У него плывет рассудок, и он не может остановить рвущиеся из горла всхлипы. Это похоже на… похоже на…

— Нет, — ахает он, приходя в себя. — Черт побери, нет…

— Босс? Что происходит, ты в порядке? — зовет Дэн.

— Течка, — отвечает он, не в состоянии остановить слова. — У меня течка.

Тишина. Первым решается заговорить Джек.  
— Какого хера ты имеешь в виду под течкой?

Брок съеживается. Он хранил это в тайне последние десять лет в ЩИТе, и в Гидре. Прятал ото всех, кого он знал.  
— Знаете, как они сделали Капитана Америку? — выдавливает он. — Супер-солдатской сывороткой. Я тоже ее получил. Позволил им. Хотел быть сильнее, больше, чем эта ебаная биология. Не стал… непобедимым… но настолько лучше, чем я был…

— Ты говоришь, что ты омега? И у тебя начинается течка? — Глаза Тома размером с блюдце. — Они поставили во главе Страйка омегу? Они рехнулись?

— Иди нахуй, — взбешенно рявкает Брок, отчаянно вырываясь из наручников. — Вы бы никогда не узнали, вы всегда мне подчинялись.

— Черт, босс, нет… я не это имел в виду, — говорит Том. — Просто… Они никогда не ждали, что такое может случиться?

— Не думаю, что кто-то предполагал, что мы можем оказаться в такой ситуации, мелкий, — отвечает Джек, толкая стопой Тома в щиколотку. Тот нервно кивает. — Так, ладно. Промежуточный отчет. Командир повержен, нуждается в нашей помощи, чтобы выбраться отсюда. Я не могу высвободить руки. Полагаю, вы тоже?

Оба младших альф отрицательно мотают головами.  
— Ага. Брок, как думаешь, сколько у тебя времени до точки невозврата?

— Не знаю, — говорит Брок, благодарный, что Джек быстро подхватил командование. — Сыворотка влияет на мой запах, я не могу оценить, когда провалюсь полностью.

— Блядь, — вмешивается Дэн, перетаптываясь. — Но я уже чувствую тебя.

Брок резко поворачивает голову, и альфа ему криво улыбается.  
— Да ладно, босс, ты же знаешь, что у меня лучший нюх в команде.

— Однако ты не учуял, что нас вот-вот отравят газом и швырнут в чертову камеру, — огрызается Том, и они начинают рычать друг на друга.

— Хватит!

Брок потрясен, что оба все еще его слушаются. Он знает, как обычно альфы реагирую на приказы омег — никак.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы трое выбрались отсюда, любой ценой, — говорит он. — Я вас сейчас только замедлю, а нам нужно добыть информацию, за которой нас послали, и доставить ее в штаб.

— Что насчет эвакуационной команды?

— Я сомневаюсь, что мы находимся рядом с местом, в котором высаживались, — отзывается Джек. — Они могут не найти нас до нашей смерти. Брок прав. Освобождаемся и валим отсюда.

Дэн с Томом смотрят друг на друга, потом на Брока, потом на Джека. Оба кивают, но выглядят недовольными. Брок внутренне вздыхает. Он надеется, что ни один из них не выкинет какую-нибудь глупость, поставив миссию под угрозу.  
— Вы двое должны быть готовы двигаться, — говорит он. — У нас нет времени на всякую херню.

— Босс…

— Я тебя сам пристрелю!

Том затыкается, прижимаясь к стене. Он дуется на Брока, заставляя того чувствовать себя одновременно виноватым и возбужденным. Черт бы побрал его течку. Он ворочается, пытаясь устроиться удобней, и в этот момент чувствует смазку между ягодиц, стекающую по бедрам в штаны. Он рискует бросить взгляд на альф и морщится при виде выражения на лице Джека: неловкость-но-возбуждение. На лицах младших — откровенное желание.  
— Прекратите, — требует он. — Соберите свои проклятые мозги в кучу.

— Босс, ты не представляешь, как вкусно пахнешь, — отзывает Дэн, и Брок видит бугор в его штанах даже в темноте камеры. — Как целый бордель для изголодавшегося мужика.

— Это твой командир, — рычит Джек. — Заткни свой рот, или я тебе его заткну.

— Да, Роллинз? Считаешь себя имунным с этим бревном в штанах?

Дальнейшую ссору останавливает вновь открывшаяся дверь. Тот же человек — или его близнец — входит в камеру в сопровождении еще двоих. Они тащат за собой… старый матрас?  
— Блядь, нет, — матерится Брок. — Вы что, издеваетесь?

У первого в руках опять шприц, но в этот раз Брок не дергается. Он лежит неподвижно, глядя, как человек наклоняет голову в молчаливом вопросе.  
— Делай уже, — говорит он.

Человек наклоняется и втыкает иглу меж ребер Брока, в этот раз намного нежнее, точно в крошечную железу, контролирующую все функции его тела. Он отворачивает голову от затянутого в черное лица, чтобы не показывать, как он ломается. Он не выносит стыд, с которым тело предает его, производя смазку, стекающую между ягодиц. Том высоко скулит, и Брок понимает, что время вышло.  
— Чтоб вас черти драли, — рычит он, когда один из тюремщиков наклоняется к его правой лодыжке. — Черт побери, чертчертчерт!

Он брыкается, как только его ногу освобождают, но это не помогает. Другие придавливают его и заталкивают под него матрас. Его руки по-прежнему связаны у него за головой, но теперь ноги широко разведены. Легкий доступ. Черт побери. Становится еще хуже, когда один из них расшнуровывает и снимает с него ботинки; другой достает нож и по куску начинает срезать одежду. Вскоре Брок обнажен — не способен защитить себя — и у него стоит крепче, чем когда-либо в жизни.  
— Черт, — бормочет он, дрожа, пока по его позвоночнику прокатывается жар, выходя тошнотой и возбуждением.

— Босс?

Брок стонет и вертится на матрасе, пытаясь потереться задницей о ткань под собой. У него всё болит, и он никак не может почесать там, где это нужнее всего.  
— Гребаные ублюдки! Выпустите нас отсюда, мать вашу, сучьи дети!

— Брок, успокойся, — говорит Джек, и черт бы его побрал за то, что Броку хочется захныкать и подчиниться. — Возьми себя в руки. Ну же.

— Я не твоя сука, чтобы ты мне приказывал! — рявкает Брок, игнорируя смешок, вырвавшийся у Джека. — Блядь!

Их захватчики молча уходят, и только в самых дверях один останавливается, поворачивается и бросает что-то блестящее и звенящее через всю комнату к ногам Джека.

Ключи.

Они все смотрят на связку, и Брок не уверен, думают они о возбуждении или о возможности сбежать. Он наконец чувствует свой запах. Он не знает, последуют ли Том с Дэном его приказу уйти и завершить задание… или проигнорируют и втрахают его в пол.  
— Джек, ты знаешь, что лежит на кону, — пробует он.

Джек подтягивает к себе ключи ногой, подбрасывает над головой и с легкостью ловит рукой.  
— Я прекрасно знаю, что лежит на кону. Я не позволю моему лучшему другу подохнуть в безумии течки.

Брок стонет и мотает головой.  
— У меня есть время. Ты должен вытащить этих двоих, забрать информацию и…

Он мог бы проигнорировать рык одного Джека, но тройной рык бьет его по ушам, заставляя скулить и извиваться на грязном матрасе. И внезапно он больше не один, потому что Джек освободился и навис над ним.  
— Привет.

Брок смотрит на него, бессознательно облизывая губы.  
— Уходи отсюда, — пытается он, зная, что Джек ни за что его не оставит, что ни один из них не сможет выбраться, учитывая океан плавающих вокруг гормонов.

Джек целует его, и жар течки превращается в дикое пламя. Брок открывает рот, позволяя Джеку овладеть им, изгибается, чтобы потереться о него. Джек ведет ртом вниз по груди Брока, лижет его член, запускает язык в его смазку. Брок ноет, умоляя:  
— Освободи меня, пожалуйста, хочу трогать, хочу… блядь.

Ко рту Джека присоединяются его пальцы, над Броком появляется второе тело, садясь верхом.  
— Он оставил ключи без присмотра, — говорит Дэн, пожимая плечами. — Давай, босс, открывай рот.

— Если кто-то из вас, придурков, вздумает меня укусить, я вам глотки перережу, — обещает Брок и всасывает член перед лицом под самый корень. Он смеется над писком, вырвавшимся из Дэна, и тут же стонет, когда Джек заменяет пальцы членом. Он с силой сосет Дэна, сглатывая вокруг него, чувствуя глубоко в горле горький вкус феромонов альфы. Едва он привыкает ко вкусу, Дэн отстраняется.

— Блядь, вернись, пока я…

— Прости, босс, моя очередь, — говорит Том, меняясь местами с Дэном, который занимает место Джека, отодвинувшегося в сторону и наблюдающего, как младшие альфы пользуют Брока для своего удовольствия.

— Не буду пока тебя расковывать, Брок, — говорит Джек. — Ты мне так больше нравишься. Милый, раскрытый и просящий наши узлы. Блядь, ты потрясающий.

Брок стонет и не жалуется, пока его подчиненные (и друзья) по очереди берут его, отсасывают ему, трахают его рот и задницу. Он плавает в блаженных волнах эндорфинов, тело принимает все происходящее с ним, и — он не будет врать себе — наслаждается каждой минутой.

До тех пор, пока в коридоре не раздаются крики, Дэн вопит: «ГАЗ!», и Брок отключается в одно мгновение.

*

На этот раз он просыпается на больничной койке, к которой он все так же привязан. Над ним стоит сам Александр Пирс.  
— Сэр, — тихо говорит Брок.

— Горло сильно болит?

Брок не знает, почему, но он краснеет от вопроса как подросток.  
— Да, сэр.

Пирс наливает стакан воды и подает ему.  
— Пей. Ты три дня был без сознания. Похоже, газ ударил по тебе сильнее, чем по остальным.

— Они?..

— В порядке. Лучше, чем в порядке, на самом деле. Они отчаянно хотят тебя увидеть.

Брок косится на старика, который безмятежно ему улыбается. Наконец, он говорит:  
— Это вы подстроили, да?

— Конечно, — отвечает Пирс. — Врачи четко дали тебе понять, что ты должен делать перерыв в таблетках раз в десять лет. Разве я виноват в том, что ты упрямый осел, не желающий самостоятельно этим заниматься? Я не собираюсь лишаться своего лучшего агента из-за его же идиотизма.

Брок плотно зажмуривается.  
— Они знали?

— Нет. Думаю, Роллинз подозревал.

— Блядь.

— Знаешь, Рамлоу, ты можешь быть приятно удивлен ими, — задумчиво говорит Пирс. — Я подбирал их специально для тебя. И теперь, вместо обычного отряда Страйка, у меня есть три альфы, резонно желающие беречь тебя, в виде одной из вернейших стай ЩИТа. Я ничего не потерял. Единственное, что потерял ты, это немного чувства собственного достоинства, чего бы не случилось, если бы ты лучше о себе заботился. А теперь сыворотка продолжит правильно работать до следующего раза, когда тебе нужно будет расслабиться и насладиться течкой.

Брок не успевает сдержать гримасы, зная, что альфа абсолютно прав.  
— Значит, они не попросили перевода в другие отряды?

— Вовсе нет. Они попросили увидеться с тобой, чтобы убедиться, что ты в порядке. Верность, Брок. Иногда ее можно заслужить, а иногда, ну… породить.

После этого Пирс открывает дверь и говорит:  
— Господа. Он очнулся.

Комнату заполняют запахи, когда Джек, Том и Дэн окружают его кровать. Брок старается не льнуть к прикосновениям, но не может справиться с опьяняющим чувством покоя, когда альфы начинают ласкать его.  
— Хватит, — грубовато говорит он. — Я в порядке, черт побери.

— Ага, конечно, босс, — отзывается Том. — Ты был просто катастрофой. Приятно видеть, что к тебе вернулись цвета.

Он вытягивается на кровати вдоль Брока, Дэн сворачивается у него в ногах. Джек держит ладонь в волосах Брока, отводя их со лба.  
— Ты уверен, что в порядке?

— Я вернусь в поле в кратчайшие сроки, — отвечает Брок. Когда Джек приподнимает бровь, он добавляет: — У нас же не будет проблем, а?

— Никогда, босс, — говорит Дэн. — Ты по-прежнему убийственная задница.

— Очень горячая задница.

— Но уже не тугая задница.

Брок хмурится на них, а затем и на Джека, когда тот фыркает.  
— Не поощряй их, — требует он.

— Прости, — говорит Джек, откровенно забавляясь и совершенно не жалея об этом. — Это довольно смешно.

— Эй! — восклицает Дэн. — По крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, что дарить тебе на День начальника!!!

— Наши хрены, — добавляет Том.

— И, может быть, когда тебе в следующий раз придет пора течь, ты предупредишь Пирса, что ему не нужно нас подставлять, — говорит Джек. — Дэн слышал весь разговор, знаешь ли.

Брок закрывает глаза рукой и стонет. Его команда.

Он ни на кого их не променяет.


End file.
